Like a Knife
by Zinnia99
Summary: It has been exactly a year since 'Things Change' and Beast Boy is struggling with his thoughts of Terra. He slowly recollects his memories of Terra. He learns that sometimes the thing s that caused you joy, will also cause you pain. Songfic. Please R


**Author's Note:** This is my second songfic. I hope you guys like it. This is a songfic idea from Pandawith an iPod. Let's see how this comes out.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Teen Titans or "Like a Knife" by Secondhand Serenade.

* * *

Beast Boy was in his room thinking. He was thinking about how it had been a whole year. It had been a whole year since he had last seen Terra or Tara. His memories got the better of him, and he decided he would give them what they wanted. Beast Boy couldn't help himself; he had to keep her alive within himself. He didn't know why, but he just had to. The only way he could do that was by going to 'their' spots. He left his room to start his painful journey for the day.

Beast Boy walked down the street to the pizza parlor where he and Terra had eaten pizza at. He looked inside and a burst of nostalgia came over him. He remembered how he had vegetarian and she had the three meat combo pizza every time they went. He remembered all the good times they had there. He continued to walk down the street until he reached the beach. They had shared milkshakes on several occasions. He went to the back left corner booth where they always sat, and sat there for a while as the memories of that very spot came to him. He didn't know why she had left him, but he knew that it would always hurt him when he thought about it.

He had taken Terra to the beach for a day filled with fun. They ate ice cream and built sand castles. They did so many fun things there. Nobody else from the team knew they had gone there. They chased each other in the water and threw water at each other. Beast Boy thought about how she had used her powers and dumped sand all over him, and how he had shifted to a dolphin to squirt her with water. There was no way he would make it through the rest of the day. He didn't know what to do, so he got up and left. He continued on his way until he reached the amusement park he had taken her to.

They had gone on roller coasters and eaten a lot of cotton candy. Beast Boy struggled with these memories because they meant so much to him. They had gone on every ride they could find. He remembered how he had said that was the best day of his life. She always knew how to make him smile and laugh. He also learned that she was good for causing pain and tears. He went back to Titan's tower because his journey was coming to an end.

Once he got to the tower, he went by the water where Terra had told him not to tell the others about how she couldn't control her powers. He frowned as he thought about how much he wished she didn't feel as though she had to hide it. Each memory that came to mind caused him more and more pain. Why couldn't she come back?

He walked into the tower and down the hall into a closed room. The door opened and he walked inside. This was her room. It was the room they had prepared for her so that she would stay with them because she was a Titan. There was one place he couldn't stand to go to. That place was the school where he had last seen her. If he went there, he knew he would end up even more broken than he already was.

He remembered how she denied being the girl he was looking for. He hated how she had said she wasn't a hero. He couldn't go to Murakami. That would tear him apart because that was where he had seen the girl he thought he loved walk away from him. His heart was broken at that very spot, and it didn't seem like it would ever heal.

Beast Boy couldn't take it anymore. It had been a year, and he felt as if he would go insane. He didn't think he would be able to go through this, year after year. His knees fell to the floor and he cried in Terra's room. He didn't know if he would ever get over her or not, but one thing was for sure. She had been a part of some of the best memories he had ever had. She had also caused him some of his worst memories as well. Sobs from the green changeling on the floor could be heard though out the tower.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well, this came out differently from what I thought it would be. I hope you guys liked this. Poor Beast Boy! Review to let me know if you liked it. I'm open to any ideas for oneshots, so feel free to PM me if you have any ideas.


End file.
